1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device such as a laser printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally an image-forming device such as a laser printer is connected to an external personal computer. A print job created on the personal computer is transmitted to the laser printer via an interface cable. The laser printer executes a printing process based on the print job.
A parallel interface cable is one example of an interface cable well known in the art. The parallel interface cable is an interface cable for parallel transmission that is capable of transmitting a plurality of bits simultaneously. The parallel interface cable includes a plurality of signal wires, one of which transmits an input prime signal. The input prime signal is a reset signal for resetting the laser printer 1.
Normally, when a user inputs a command to cancel a print job, an input prime signal is transferred from the personal computer to the laser printer. An input prime signal is also transmitted from the personal computer to the laser printer when the power supply for the personal computer is turned on. Upon receiving an input prime signal, the laser printer executes a reset process to clear the print data and to perform a warm-up operation.
Ordinarily, the laser printer enters a sleep mode after completing a printing process if a subsequent print job has not been inputted within a prescribed length of time. While the laser printer can still receive print jobs in the sleep mode, power consumption is less than that during a printing process. One method for canceling the sleep mode from the host computer side has been disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-8-324071.